


i am mentally ill- the ishimondo fic where murder happens

by shslsoftie



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shslsoftie/pseuds/shslsoftie
Summary: im going mental
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	i am mentally ill- the ishimondo fic where murder happens

**Author's Note:**

> uhm if ur reading this snowy im hella sorry but i have trauma so im writing this gorey mess FTUYIKMN BVCFGTUIKL>< CXDFGHJK<

"Mondo! You.. You came!," Chihiro said meekly.  
"Yeah. Anyways, why'd a girl like you wanna get stronger? I mean, you should be fine as-is right?"  
"W-well.. I'm a boy."  
Chihiro almost whispered. He wasn't lying, he had never admitted the fact.  
"What?"  
"Y-you see, i was always bullied for being weak, so i dresssed a a girl so they would stop.. But now i want to finally be a real man!"  
"You..."  
He began to look worried. "Mondo..?"  
"M-mondo! What are you-" He was cut off.  
"You bastard..."  
He picked up the 10 pound weight that was next to him.  
"Mondo?!"  
He raised it.  
"W-wait! PLEASE!"  
He didn't listen.  
He swung down.  
**Hard.**

There was a sickening crunch noise as his skull shattered, leaving a gaping hole in his head.  
He was dead.

**Class trial.** **Finally over.** "Taka..." "M-Mondo! Why?" "I..." Taka was almost screaming, he was broken. His only friend. His _crush._ **A murderer.** "Taka, I'm sorry." "N-No! Please!"

**Author's Note:**

> gimme suggestions so i can fix this garbage i=kjhuiop[;l,mnbvcgft789po[';./,mnbvcgftyuio


End file.
